No Mediocre
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Dean Ambrose was the only member of the Shield that didn't have a girlfriend. Roman has Gelina and Seth has Leighla. Dean didn't just want any girl. He wanted the it girl. And he soon realizes that the it "girl" is really a guy...


"Hurry up Seth!" Dean Ambrose shouts at his best friend, who just happens to be hogging up the bathroom.

"Fine, God damn" Seth says walking outta the bathroom.

"Finally" Dean mumbles, making Seth stop right in front of him. Seth flicks him in the head, smiling.

"Don't be so whiney" Seth says putting his arms around Dean's neck. Dean thought nothing of it. He never thought nothing of it. They had a bromance, everyone knew it.

But Dean started thinking about it when Seth's bare wet stomach pressed against his own dry one. This son of a bitch just got outta the shower...

Seth's hair was almost soaked, the water dripping down his stomach and stopping at the top of his towel. Dean felt a wave go through his stomach. A wave he hasn't felt since he was 15 with his ex girlfriend.

Dean pulls away instantly, his eyes widening in shock. Seth gives Dean a confused look before placing his hands on Dean's shoulders, concerned. Dean freezes in his spot, embarrased.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks.

"Uh, yeah. I mean no. Maybe? Wait, what was the question?" Dean asks, looking away from Seth's barley covered dick. The towel hung low, clearly showing Seth's perfecr hip bones. Seth gives him a confused look.

"Uh, nothing" Seth says smiling again.

"Hey, you wanna play Call Of Duty after you're done?" Seth asks, as Dean snaps outta his trance.

"Uh, yeah, okay" Dean says before slipping into the bathroom.

Dean ignores his growing urge to masterbate and brushes his teeth, thinking. Thinking about Seth to be exact. What just happened between them? They do stuff like that all the time, what's up with the spark?

Dean brushes his teeth, slower then he usually does. He checks himself out in the mirror, no clue why. Dean was still in his plaid pajama pants, shirtless. He didn't bother getting changed this morning. He didn't bother getting a shower either. His hair wasn't slicked back or wet so his curly hair covered his forehead in every which way. He tried to brush it down quickly, to no avial. He didn't know why he wanted to look cute. He was playing video games for Christ's sake...

Dean sighs before walking outta the bathroom. Dean freezes in his spot when he sees Seth. He was in just a pair of grey sweat pants, bent over fully to mess with the XBox. From what Dean could see, Seth was boxerless. Dean licks his lips, not even trying to hide his obvious stare.

He looks at the tv when he hears Seth talk, not wanting to be caught in that current situration.

"Ready?" Seth asks, looking behind him.

"Uh, yeah" Dean says licking his lips again.

"Okay" Seth says sitting on the floor. Dean sits behind Seth, on the bed, Dean's feet on either side of Seth. Seth hands him a controller, second player of course. Seth had this weird obsession of always being first.

"Zombies?" Dean asks as Seth gets into the game, "I never did this before."

"Well, you always have to do new things" Seth says before the game starts, not even realizing the effect that those words have on Dean. It sends chills right up Dean's dick. Seth's a new thing...

They continue to play for a while until it's a tie.

"Stop that" Seth says. He reaches behind him, trying to knock the controller out of Dean's hand. Dean laughes and traps Seth's hand with his. Without even realizing that Seth somehow got the last kill, making the game end. Dean quickly removes his hand from Seth's, blushing. Dean was still a little mad. He could of won if he wasn't such a love struck puppy.

Dean could see Seth smiling in the tv when it changed screens. What a little shit.

"You cheated" Dean says making Seth smile more.

"I don't think I did." Seth says looking up Dean. The position realy didn't help Dean's hard-on, which was probably pressing against the back of Seth's neck or head.

"I know you did"Dean says, leaning his face over Seth's. Dean places his elbows in his thighs.

"Whatever" Seth says sticking out his tounge. Dean licks his lips, holding back from kissing the lips that aren't even two inches away from his mouth.

Seth gets a serious look on his face, slowly putting his tounge away. They stare at each other for a little until Dean moves his head down, closer. Dean knew he only had to make 90 percent of the move, Seth would make the 10 percent if he wanted.

Seth moves his head up the best he could, their lips finally meeting. It was a slow deep kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync. Dean thought it felt weird to kiss a guy at first and he would have forgot it was a guy if Seth's beard didn't occasionally rub against his nose.

Seth quickly pulls away, making Dean groan. Seth smiles to himself before repositioning himself on his kness. Dean gets a handful of Seth's hair, pushing him into a kiss. Seth's hand quickly dart to Dean's thighs, leaning up into the kiss. Seth sticks his tounge in Dean's mouth, biting down a bit.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles the best he can with a something in his mouth. Seth quickly stand up, never breaking contact. Seth sits on Dean, who closes his legs for more comfort. Seth places his knees on both sides of Dean's thighs, grinding against his dick.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles again, biting into Seth's shoulder. Seth moans out, grinding harder.

What a fuckin' pain slut...

Dean smirks into Seth's shoulder. Before Seth pulls him into a kiss. The kiss soon turns heated before Seth stops.

"Dean!" Seth yells pushing himself off Dean. Dean's eyes widen in shock, catching himself from falling completely on the bed.

"God, dammit!" Seth yells again, hitting the dresser stand.

"What?" Dean demands as soon Seth faces him.

"I'm not gay!" Seth says before covering his face. Dean didn't know what was going on. Seth pretty much came onto him. Dean puts his hand up to say something but Seth swats his hand down.

"Don't speak. Ever. Not to me. Not about this. Nothing." Seth says before quickly leaving. Dean throws himself down on the bed, never as confused in his life


End file.
